In Your Eyes
by Akina.san
Summary: He had the most gorgeous eyes ... and she found herself lost in them. SASUxSAKU
1. Michael Jackson!

In Your Eyes

By: Akina.san

Chapter One : Michael Jackson!

* * *

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as I woke up from the beeping of my alarm clock. There really was no reason I had just become accustomed to screaming out random swears when it rang, lets just say I'm not the most "Punctual" person in the world.

"Sakura Haruno!" my mother yelled up from the bottom of the stairs "If I hear you swear one more time your grounded for a week!"

"Yeah whatever..." I mumbled, swinging my legs over my bedside and turning off the obnoxious beeping.

I walked up to my mirror to see the hell that I would be dealing with this morning. I had fallen asleep on my wet hair last night and I expected it to be anything but manageable.

It was worse than I thought. Nothing a straightener couldn't fix though! I combed through various types of knots in my hair, I could swear to god I had combed through a few bowline and square knots, how that occurred, I do not know.

I then got dressed, I chose a pair of regular blue jeans, a black tank top and a brown hoodie that I zipped halfway up. Turning to the mirror I decided that I looked alright.

I slid down the banister, as I always did. Mom screamed at me for it , as she always did.

I grabbed a slice of toast from the table that my brother was eating at ramming it into my mouth, I grabbed the glass of orange juice from in from of him, took a big swig washing everything down and was out the door in three minutes.

"Hey!" he protested, but it was too late I was halfway down the street by then! Looking down at my watch I decided that this pace was still not quick enough and I began to sprint through oncoming people. I was at least one and a half kilometers from the school and if anyone got in my way I was going to be late, after all my clock read 8:24 and school starts at 8:30.

I checked my watch again, not that I have OCD or anything ...8:26 and I was three quarters of the way there, I might just make it! That's when my world came crashing down, down and down and down. I hit the ground in fact! No seriously, I hit the ground. My books went everywhere, my dignity went somewhere ( I misplaced that awhile ago...) And my dreams of making it to school at a decent time were demolished.

I looked up at the culprit blinking as he steadied himself and then held out a hand for me to grab, a latched onto it like Michael Jackson to a pre-pubescent boy and pulled myself up. I took a good look at the kid. Dark hair, good complexion, And the most beautiful onyx eyes I have ever seen. I continued to stare for a few moments.His lips moved but no sound came out.

"Are you alright?" He asked again sounding out every syllable as if I was disabled.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

I picked up my books and began to walk to school. I looked behind me as I heard footsteps. He was following me! I quickened my pace, 'Fuck fuck fuck please don't be a rapist...' I thought. I looked down at my watch 8:32. Yup! I was late again!

But I had other things to worry about, such as this wannabe child molester that's following me into the alley that I expected to loose him in. ' Good idea Sakura! Lead him into a dark alleyway alone with you where there is no hope of anyone hearing you scream bloody murder!'

I looked behind me. Okay this was really starting to creep me out! What are the chances that two strangers could be going down the same alleyway?

I swung my whole body around and held up a fist to the pervert.

"Are you following me? Are you going to rape me? What are you doing?" I screamed all at once, it kinda sounded like " frishohaojrlsuruosl"

"What?" He cocked his head to the side, confused. "Well I'm certainly not going to rape you..."

"Then why are you following me?" I asked hands on my hips.

"I assumed you were headed towards Konoha high," He replied "I just moved here from Suna."

"Well, I'm not headed to konoha high!" I shot back.

"Oh alright then, I thought you were considering your wearing a backpack and that it's the only school even remotely near to this district, but I guess I was wrong, now if you would mind school started 23 minutes ago and I don't care to be late for my first day!"

"Hey wait!" I yelled to him as he turned his back."If your looking for konoha high, I guess I might be able to walk you there."

He turned around and nodded.

I nodded back as we began to walk to school. I had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful friendship...

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Utterly

In Your Eyes

By: Akina.san

Chapter Two: Utterly

* * *

Wham! The door burst open. I panted in the doorway.

"Miss Haruno," he said sternly "This is the 9 th time this week and its Tuesday!"

"Sorry Mr.Hatake, I was escorting a new rapis... I mean student"

"Take a seat." He grumbled.

'Escorting a new student? Hmm ... I'll have to use that one again...' I thought as I began to sketch a picture of Mr.Hatake that held a striking resemblance to Michael Jackson that I planned to pass around. 'Jesus what is with me and Michael Jackson lately?'

The first three periods had gone as they usually did, I was in the office again. I'd gotten caught with that Michael Jackson picture, and as of now I was listening to the principle talk to my mom about how "utterly despicable" the drawing was, Maybe drawing those little boys in a mixing bowl that Mr.Hatake was stirring was a little too much. Utterly,..Gahh she loved that word, I hated it, it reminded me of cows. And cows reminded me of Ino, and Ino isn't a thought that anyone wishes to pop into their mind.

As my thoughts trailed off through a number of people who reminded me of cows, I saw those eyes again.

"Sweet Jesus their beautiful." I said aloud.

He was sitting in the chair adjacent to the lost and found box. I used to steal things from that box, but anyways, Now that I was looking at him clearly I realized how absolutely gorgeous he was. Raven hair framed his face, It shone underneath the track lighting making him look like some kind of god. He had lips that fit his face perfectly and a nose that was not too big, not too small. And of course those eyes, those beautiful eyes.

He turned and looked at me, I blushed a little having being caught ogling at him. He smirked and gave a slight wave. I smiled and waved back, boy was I glad he followed me into that alleyway... I had first dibs on this uber hottie! I knew the girls would be all over him! I walked over and sat in the wooden chair beside him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Still waiting for them to register me," He replied his eyes trailed over to the secretary who was supposed to be faxing his papers, but was currently spinning around in a computer chair with a pirate hat made of paper on her head.

"Jesus Christ." he said.

"C'mon," I said staring at the secretary who was definitely not sober! "Lets leave."

"But..."

"What, are you afraid your mom's gonna yell at you?" I taunted.

His face straightened and he lowered his head.

"No..."

Oh ho, I had definitely hit a soft spot. My first 'normal' conversation with the guy and I'd already ruined it.

He looked back up and put on a fake smile "Actually, leaving sounds like a good idea. I don't think she'll be faxing my papers anytime soon." We looked over in unison at the desk, the secretary was no longer there and neither was the chair.

I furrowed my brow and looked at him we both broke out in laughter. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the office.

"Were are we going?" he asked.

"This isn't your first time skipping is it?" I asked turning to him.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know I changed my name to Tamiko.San, but anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry for how long it took. Yeah, I didn't even know I had written a story and posted it. I wrote it in a sleep drunken haze. But any who I straightened out the plot and I hope to update regularly now! Thank-you to all of you who reviewed it inspired me to write out this chapter as soon as I figured out I had written a story and I was thrilled in the least at the response! So keep reading cuz I hope to keep writing!

Love you guys!

Akina.san


	3. The Fish Tank

A/N : Sorry for the wait guys!!!

* * *

In Your Eyes

Chapter 3

By: Akina-san

* * *

"Sasuke?" she said in a disrespectful tone "What kinda name is that?"

"Its from an ancient Japanese warrior, you should know this. Do you ever attend school?" He asked sharply.

"Occasionally," she said in a light tone "I hate history the most, Ms.Yuhi's a bitch ever since her husband died."

"For having being named after a flower your sure not delicate." he shot back looking up at the clouds, it was 12:34 they were on their way to the mall after sakura-chan had given him a brief definition of the greatest part of being in school, which so happened to be not attending it.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" she asked with a fist up.

He sighed and smiled, although he had only been with her this morning he felt as though he knew everything about her, she was definitely impulsive, take how they weren't at school right now as an example. That was alright though, he liked that kinda of girl. It probably meant they were impulsive elsewhere... 'get your mind outta the gutter Sasuke' he thought.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" she asked as I turned to her blushing after my thoughts "you almost look like your mind was in the gutter with that clueless look" she finished turning away.

He put on a fake smile and shook of his blush, "C'mon, lets hurry to the mall... Sakura-Chan" he said energetically changing the subject.

'Sakura-chan?' she thought furrowing her eyebrow as she quickened her pace to his.

"Damn, I'm so bored." she groaned as she slumped into the plastic chair.

"Maybe we wouldn't be in this position if someone hadn't of dragged us out of school!" he shot back.

It was the first time she'd seen him this mad, but they had just met this morning. They were surrounded by concrete walls the room consisted of a small ceiling lamp that swung back and forth from the ceiling, a wood table and 2 plastic chairs. They were caught by mall security when Sakura had tried to walk out of a store with a fish tank that was full of live fish, she had stuffed it under her shirt. Who would have noticed, the giant rectangular lump that protruded about a foot and a half from her stomach? Well just about everyone especially the 7 foot tall security guard that happened to be roaming the area!

"I'm going to call your parents, Haruno!" the security guard said as he opened the door and left the room.

"You two are familiar with each other?" sasuke asked.

"Yeah." she answered with a slight look of shame on her face but then a smile spread and she laughed, "I've had some pretty good times in this mall."

He covered his head with his hands and rested then on his knees, "Itachi's gonna kill me." he said.

"Itachi?" she asked.

"My brother."

"Oh." she answered.

"Don't worry," she smiled "I'll take the fall for both of us!"

He furrowed his eyebrows, he hadn't done anything, he smiled and they laughed.

The security guard opened the door. "Okay your free to go, Haruno your banned from the mall for two months."

She walked out casually and he followed. A long concrete hallway led them out into the fresh Konoha air.

"So what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"I dunno." he replied, rubbing his temples, "this is all new to me"

hey I know!" she exclaimed, "wanna go see that new movie with Takuto-kun in it?"

"Uh ... I guess, I gotta be home at 6:30 though! Family meeting..." he answered.

"Sure" she replied as they got onto the bus that would take them to the theater.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as a creature jumped out at the man on the screen.

She covered her eyes with her hands and parted the fingers to look at the screen, she shivered.

The music began to build up again and she shivered more intensely.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Uuh..uh yeah?" she asked stuttering.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I..I'm fine!" she squeezed out.

"AHHHH!' she screamed making him jump.

"Jesus!"he exclaimed, I thought you said it was a comedy?"

"The previews looked funny!" she defended.

He sighed turning back to the screen, another creature flew at the screen and he suddenly found himself vibrating.Wait...what? Vibrating?

He looked down Sakura had her face nestled into his chest and her arms around his neck.

He turned beat red.

"S..s...sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Can we leave?" she asked.

He nodded "yeah"

"I need to go to the washroom."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. authors note!

Chapter One

Chapter Four

By:akina.san

A/N Yoo! Okay guys I am finally going to come clean about this, I wrote this story like, a really really long time ago and I realized it is crap, crap,crap, crap. I have way better material than this shit. Whatevs though there is something else I need to come clean about, -sigh- okay I admit it, before I wrote that first chapter I smoked weed and drank alchohol, it wasn't no sleep drunken haze, it was a drunk and high haze, then all of a sudden I realized I had written this amazing piece of work, and I was like wooah bud. So I was like whatever I'll jus like, keep writing but it turned out craptastic so yeah, ….. yeah. So I don't really remember where I was going with this so I dunno if I will ever write chapter 4, unless I smoke up again then maybe you know maybe….

So Peace mofos


End file.
